Kyuubi Festival
by NINJAMATSA
Summary: During the festival Naruto meets a mysterious and powerful ally NaruxHina plus Fu
1. Chapter 1

**The Nine Tailed Fox and Ten Tailed Dragon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Thirteen years into the past The Nine Tailed Fox and Ten Tailed Dragon attacked Konoha. The entire village would have been destroyed if it had not been for the fourth hokage and his best friend. Two children were sealed with the great demons they would now have to live in a world where they are misunderstood and beaten for having the demons inside them. Though the third hokage made it illegal for parents with their own children to tell them about the "demon attack" that had happened. With this law the third thought that the children could have friends and be happy.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT DAY**

Two kids, a blonde boy and a redheaded boy, were running through the training grounds. The first kid was what looked like a thirteen year old blonde boy with blue eyes, furry fox ears, and a fox tail. The second kid looked like he was thirteen also, he had red hair, violet eyes, and a red dragon like tail. they stopped running when a bunch a genin stopped them from running into the front door of the school. "so, where do you think your going only _human_ ninja are allowed in the academy" a kid that looked like he was the leader since he was bigger than the six other kids behind him. " I think we're going to be late" the redheaded kid said getting a nod from the blonde kid he was running with. " nahhhh I think you wont make it in time" the large boy said as he pushed both of the kids down.

The redhead was about to unleash a barrage of shurikens and kunai as he was reaching for his ninja too pouch pretty fast till he was stopped by his blonde friend " don't even think about it lets just shove past and get to class before master Irukia gets on our case" blonde kid yelled at him as his red haired friend got up and pushed the group out the way of his way after walking through the halls for a good minute they busted through the doors. " glad to see you could make it today your still about ten minutes late" Irukia said as he pointed them towards the only seats available in his class." you got to fucking kidding me you expect me to sit next to the only person I cant stand" volt yelled as he was about get pissed and Naruto knew what happened when he got pissed people got hurt, he had to see the council, and more bad stuff that make the villagers think he was an actually monster.

" Well you could always stand up" Irukia yelled back at him. No one really said anything after the incident in the class.

**"** **WHY DO YOU STAY HERE YOUR ABOVE THE REST OF THEM " **the Nine Tails had risen inside of Naruto and Draco." well we should probably learn the basics right since its only natural" Naruto thought as he looked around the class."plus I like the friends I have come to known" Naruto thought thinking of the time he met Volt.**" FINE BUT YOU COULD AT LEAST SHOW OFF A LITTLE "** Nine Tails left his mind and left him to his thoughts as Naruto paid attention to Irukia's class.

**" HOW COME YOU CANT BE NICER TO PEOPLE YOU ALWAYS GET IN TROUBLE " **Ten tails asked him but get an answer as Irukia asked Volt a question. "Draco what are the five elemental affinities" Irukia asked hoping he knew. " uuuhhhhmmmm " was all he could say as the whole class laughed at him. " at least he tried " Hinata yelled at them making them all stopped laughing. No one has every heard her talk let alone yell out loud like that. but by the time she had turned her head over to see how Draco and Naruto were since they were basically brothers.

" god why am I so stupid " Draco thought out loud as he kicked a trash can leaving a huge dent in it. " just because I don't know the five afiny afin affiner THE FIVE ELEMENTS doesn't me anything ". Volt kept ranting about this for a couple of minutes till he walked backed to school hoping he calmed down enough.

After about an hour after Volt left Irukia was going through the roster and assigning people teams. " alright team seven will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzimaki Naruto, and Kidobe Volt." just tell us who our sensei is before I do something i'll regret" Draco said aloud."you'll meet Kakashi Hakate at the training grounds" Irukia told him followed by a sigh.

**TIME SKIP (A WHILE LATER)**

"so what do you think our sensei must be like" Sakura asked." don't know but I bet he's probably really strong with an arsenal of new and powerful jutstu's that we've probably never seen before" Draco answered. After the chat about what their they saw a white spiky gravity defying haired man in a jounin before he could say anything he smelled and saw smoke coming from the center of the for some reason he acted on impulse and ran with a ring of force that was left behind when he broke the sound barrier.

Inside the burning building a girl got trapped in her room by a huge piece of burning wood.*cough*cough*"how... do...I get...out" she barely muttered as her vision faded in and out right before she past out a guy busted through the door, brushed the ash and ember off the pasted out a couple of seconds after he carried her bridal style as he ran through an opening while the building was crumbling on top of completely collapsed when they got out of the building.

A few minuets later the ABNU got there and investigated what happened while the mystery man took the pasted out girl to the hospital.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

The girl from the burning building slowly woke up with a confused and worried look."looks like she finally waking up " the doctors told her rescuer "so I guess we'll leave her in your probably capable hands". Mystery man nodded and looked at her."morning sleeping beauty" he said nice and calmly to her." wait what happened to me " She barely yelled still feeling tired from the incident yesterday.

"well your house caught on fire it looked like the fire was too intense for anyone to go in without any special gear so I had to hurry up an get you out of your room before you died from breathing in too much smoke" he told her kinda of blankly."hey by any chance you got a name"she said while mentally slapping herself who thinking how stupid she sounded for the failed attempt to ask his name.

"yep the names Draco, mind telling me what your name is beautiful" Draco asked leaning closer to her face (inches from kissing her).She blushed a little from him being so close to him "my names Haruko Haruhara"she said with a cute smile that made him smile and blush a little too.

Haruko got out of her bed which caught Draco's attention she had a fair complexion, medium length pinkish hair cut into a flare and yellow eyes but, what really caught his attention was her clothes she had a bright red coat which did little to hide her big B-cup, black pants that didn't hide her curves at all, white boots, and white scarf with an unusually large metal bracelet on her left wrist.

"anyway I just want to thank you for saving me before I got hurt or anything" Haruko said seductively as she made Draco fall back onto the bed. "what do you mean by thanking me" he said with a really nervous laugh and a crooked jumped onto of Draco kissed him on the a while of kissing her he stopped resisting and was finally kissing her back plus she would slip her tongue in his mouth every now and was good till Draco's team finally found him."what the hell's going" Sakura yelled making both Draco and Haruko anime sweatdrop."I was just paying Draco back for saving me back there" Haruko answered Sakura right before she went back to kissing went on till Kakashi had to grab Draco from up under Haruko which made pout.


	2. Chapter 2: Who's Draco

WHATS UP ITS NINJAMASTA I dont own Naruto.

**KYUUBI FESTIVAL**

* * *

Deep in Konoha's woods, Naruto found a cave to hide in from the mob."thank Kami" he softly said not wanting to attract the attention of the angry vision started to fade in and out plus the villagers were starting to catch up to him he didn't think any could get worse until his legs began to cramp up. In Naruto's current condition he couldn't the mob's brutal the worst part was getting all this and more without doing a single thing wrong it was the fact that he didn't know why that hurt him the most.( we get it now get to the story).

Alright as soon as the mob got near the cave a kid in a cloak dropped in front of the mob."**150 vs. 1 Draco seems fair" **the kid in the cloak said in a demonically low tone


End file.
